


Coming home from Edom

by Sofi353e



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Family, Fluff, Happy, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Reunion Sex, Smut, Top Raphael Santiago/Bottom Simon Lewis, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:16:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18988801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofi353e/pseuds/Sofi353e
Summary: Alec saves Magnus from Edom after finding out about the queen of hell wants to kill him. Magnus loses his magic after leaving Edom because Alec made a deal with Asmodeus and breaking the rule in it. Simon tells Raphael about his feelings after he turns mundane, and Raphael wants see where it goes.





	Coming home from Edom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [From the series 'Shadowhunters' on Netflix](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=From+the+series+%27Shadowhunters%27+on+Netflix).



> !!!!SOME SPOILERS FROM THE SERIES 'SHADOWHUNTERS!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> A = Alec / M = Magnus / R = Raphael / S = Simon / C = Clary / L = Luke / J = Jace / I = Isabelle / MA = Max / RO = Robert / MAR = Maryse /

Alexander didn’t know how to react when he saw Magnus, he just ran over and hugged him. A ”I’m here to help” Magnus just stared at him as he pulled out of the hug. M ”Are you insane!?” Alexander kisses him instead of answering his lovers concerned question. A ”Don’t worry, I’ve got everyone with me their just already over there” Magnus nods and teleport them both over to the queen of hell’s castle. 

 

-After they return home-

 

Alexander lifts Magnus up in his arms and swings him around for a few seconds before letting him down. A ”I told you it was only Edom” Magnus kisses him and shows he doesn’t have magic anymore. M ”We broke the deal with Asmodeus” As he takes his hands on Magnus cheeks and kissing gently on the lips. M “I’ve missed you so much, even though it has only been a few weeks” Alexander laughs and kisses him again. A ”But let’s go to bed you look tired, plus if you just teleported us and lost your magic then you must be really tired?” Magnus nods and takes Alexander’s hand to lead him to the bedroom. A ”We’re going to train tomorrow right?” Magnus turns back to him and presses his hand. M ”Of course, I’ve promised to beat you up right?” Alexander laughs and walk up beside him to imitate him. A ”Of, CoUrse, I’Ve PrOmIsEd To bEaT YOu Up RigHT?!” M ”Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha.” And ripping Alexander forward so he almost falls. 

 

Alexander shoves Magnus down into the bed as he takes off his shirt. M ”So possessive” Alexander giggles and lays down beside him. A ”Missed me?” they lock eyes and Magnus gets up and crawls above Alec to softly kiss him. M ”Always, but let’s go to bed” Alexander nods as he pull Magnus on top of him to cuddle.

 

Magnus opens up to curtains which makes Alexander Squint his eyes and turn to slowly open his eyes. M ”Morning beautiful, it’s time to train” All he gets as an answer is a groan. Magnus turn with soft face and lets down a plate of bacon and eggs with a cup of juice. M ”Here, it’s good to get some protein before working out” Alec sits up and smiles at him after taking the plate. A ”Thank you, that’s so sweet” and lean forward to kiss him. M ”Now hurry up and get ready, I’ve promised to beat your ass and I’m gonna keep it” A ”Thanks love” Alec gets his workout outfit on after he was done eating his breakfast. A ”Magnus I’m ready, your coming?” M ”Yes just wait two seconds” 

 

-At the training room- 

 

A ”Be smart” as Alexander throws a training stick at Magnus which he catches. M ”So authoritative, I like it when you get in your Shadowhunter mode” as he points his stick at Alec. A ”Don’t flirt with me. Lower your center.” as he hit his stick and starts to try to catch him off guard. But Magnus is alert, M ”I’m a little less rusty than i thought” and storms at Alec to try to hit him onto his feet, and gets him on his knees with his stick to his head. M ”Tell me you’re not just a little impressed” but Alec’s before him and takes his stick and makes Magnus fall on one of his knees as he takes his stick. A ”Those would’ve been your last words” and throws the sticks away. M ”Not necessarily.” and swings out at him with his arms. and dance a little around  to provoke Alec. Alec runs at him but gets kicked under the knee which makes him fall into Magnus’s lap and gets put into a choke possession. M ”Oh. I forgot to tell you. I trained with Grand Master Mitsuyo Maeda” A ”Is that how you got your black belt in name-dropping?” M ”Oh. Low blow.” as magnus puts one of Alecs arms behind his back so he can’t get up. A ”You deserved it” and rolls over to try to get free. A ”I didn’t know this was supposed to be a competition” and gets Magnus’s legs around his head. M ”Oh. Am I supposed to let you win?” but Alec gets out of the hold and they stand up to get ready for another round. A ”We’re supposed to be working.” as they walk in a circle. M ”Oh. You’re so cute when you’re serious” Alec stops and stares at him with a soft irritated smile. A ”Oh, I told you not to flirt with me. ” as walks forward and presses Magnus up against a pedestole and takes him close. Alec starts to kiss him deeply up against the wall. But pulls away from Magnus when Magnus tries to take off his shirt. Magnus stops almost scared of having done something wrong. A ”Hold that thought. Bedroom.” and starts to walk away. Magnus stands for a few second before slowly following and starting to jog after him.      

 

-At Magnus’s bedroom-

 

M ”I honestly thought I had done something wrong” as he giggles into the kiss. A ”Really? why would I be mad?” Magnus just shrugs as he sits on top of Alec. A ”Well I promised something” as he pulls Magnus closer to kiss him, and slowly pull him closer to make out. Alec pulls Magnus’s shirt off just to part kiss for two seconds to go back to it, after the shirts off. M ”What about your shirt?” Alec groans at the question and rolls his eyes as he gets his own shirt off. M ”What!?” Alec laughs and kiss him again. A ”Who’s impatient now?” Magnus laughs and lowers his head under Alecs chin to kiss his throat as he opens Alecs jeans. He immediately takes his own jeans off as he’s done with Alec’s. M ”What do you wanna do?” and smiles as he leans closer to kiss again. A ”Well who says you have to know?” as he pulls Magnus under him to completely undress him. M ”Well Well” Magnus laughs as Alec kisses his throat and starts to suck as he take some lube onto his own hands and start to work out Magnus. Magnus arches his back as the cold lube hits his entrance. A ”Is it too cold?” all he gets is a groan as an answer. A ”I take that as a no” as he laughs and kiss his quiet partner. M ”Well if you take me off guard then of course I’m gonna be surprised” 

 

Alec laughs and kiss him again. Alec adds four fingers instead of two. M ”Holy fuck” he lifts himself into Alecs chest to hide from the pleasure. A ”Want to wait a few seconds?” Magnus just shakes his head and lean closer into his throat. Alec adds all five fingers and slowly move them which completely breaks the male. M ”I’ll kill you if you stop” Alec grins at him and kiss him again. A ”That won’t be a problem” as he lift Magnus a little higher up and takes one of his legs over his shoulder. M ”Will you hurry up just a little bit?” A ”Well of course” Alec takes his fingers out and slowly puts his cock inside. M ”I don’t know how, but sometimes I forget your size” Alec lowers himself to kiss his lover slowly on the lips. A ”Can I move?” they lock eyes in which makes them both smile even more. A ”WHat?” Magnus laughs. M ”Why are you asking me? it’s not like we haven’t done it before” Alec shrugs. A ”Well that doesn’t change consent or whether or not you need to adjust” Magnus laughs and takes his arms around Alec’s throat pulling him closer. M ”Your sweet, but I don’t need to adjust nor do I need  to tell you, you can move if I needed to adjust I’d say” He nuzzles Alec’s face with on of his hands as he kisses him again.

 

Alec starts to move in and out of Magnus at a somewhat fast speed. M ”Please not that slow” Alec stops with a smug and kisses Magnus. M ”Watch yourself.” Alec laughs and starts to move with a little more speed. M ”If you even as much as dare to try to stop.” Alec thrusts hard into Magnus as an answer to Magnus’s question which makes Magnus whimper out of shock and surprise and pure pleasure. Alec restrains Magnus’s arms up against the bed with one of his hands as he takes the other on on his hip to keep his balance. It doesn’t take long before Magnus starts to shake out of need to be touched on his member. But Alec won’t let him cum just yet. M ”Alec, I can’t hold it” Magnus’s moans has completely silenced the bed. Alec just thrusts harder and faster, not paying any attention to the mess underneath him. His head starts to get fuzzy as he comes over edge but he doesn’t stop until Magnus follows right behind him. He even moves through Magnuses climax.

 

Alec gently gets out of Magnus and lays himself down beside him, and turn his head to see his weak partner trying to get back his breath. M ”We need to do this sometime again” Alec smiles softly to his out of breath partner. A ”Always”


End file.
